Diabolik Lovers: Fanfic
by gladzjeane26
Summary: What if Yui wasn’t that naive? Find out!
1. DiabolikLovers:YuiAsTheProspectBride

Yui's adopted father Seiji know that time will come she will be offered to the vampires as a bridal sacrifice and as a precautionary measure he taught Yui combat skills and how to take down vampires in case she will be having tough time at that residence. He told also to Yui that she need to be smart and clever so that she woul not be overwhelmed by the power of these vampires.

Yui bid goodbye to her father as she step foot at the garden of the Sakamaki residence and and smile to him indicating that she will be alright. Upon entering the mansion she was welcomed by the vampire's butler Edmund a 60 year old man wearing a formal suit. Yui was surprised that these vampires is letting in a human to their territory but Yui thought they won't hurt this old man and an old blood won't peek their interest. Speaking of blood Yui remembered what her father told him: "Your blood is so precious to them, you are the reincarnation of Cordelia that is why you are the sacrificial bride but don't let this fate define you, you have your own will and desire. Dominate them and don't let them treat you like a live stock. Show them that you are not just a blood source." Yui with determined look definitely said yes.

At that evening Yui finally meet the residents at this mansion. She sat formally at the couch and standing behind her was Reiji Sakamaki waiting for the introduction of his other brothers. They were greeted by teasing tone of Laito Sakamaki and was wondering why there is a human girl. Yui slightly smirk as she heard "human" well basically she's half human and the other half is a demon. She was basically smirking because the perfume she was experimenting was successful in masking her demon identity by decieving them that she was a pure human.

Without noticing she was slightly surprise that Laito was on her left side and her thinking that she was caught up by her perfume success and letting her guard down thus without noticing him in her side. Laito started to lick her and saying she's smell good, nice and sweet. Yui was irritated by this disgusting act and started to glare daggers at Laito. He laugh and pretending to be scared. Yui calmed herself by not rushing things because of some emotions. Kanato Sakamaki wanted also to taste this "human" girl but this time Yui successfully block the face of Kanato using her left hand. Ayato Sakamaki who was sitting at the opposite chair declares that he was the one should taste the girl because he found her first. Yui was wondering when was that happened and she remembered the boy who was sleeping on the couch near at the window. She thought that he was well aware of her presence and just pretending to be asleep. Subaru Sakamaki appeared suddenly and was irritated, wondering who disturb his sleep and looking at Yui with anger. Yui smiled to him with irony and mocking him on her head about lack of temper. Reiji stop their bickering by asking them who sent this girl to them and Shuu Sakamaki answered that this girl is probably their prospective bride. At this moment Yui interrupted them by saying that she knows it and wanted to learn various things to fulfill the requirements of a prospect bride that includes house keeping. She saw the butler Edmund and walks toward to the old man and proudly saying that he will teach her, they fell silent upon hearing this. In Yui's mind these statement was a lie though this is important so that she can waltz in in their game and see through the end. She smiled and said: "Please take care of me in the future."

End of Chapter 1


	2. DiabolikLovers:Chapter2

Yui's adopted father Seiji know that time will come she will be offered to the vampires as a bridal sacrifice and as a precautionary measure he taught Yui combat skills and how to take down vampires in case she will be having tough time at that residence. He told also to Yui that she need to be smart and clever so that she woul not be overwhelmed by the power of these vampires.

Yui bid goodbye to her father as she step foot at the garden of the Sakamaki residence and and smile to him indicating that she will be alright. Upon entering the mansion she was welcomed by the vampire's butler Edmund a 60 year old man wearing a formal suit. Yui was surprised that these vampires is letting in a human to their territory but Yui thought they won't hurt this old man and an old blood won't peek their interest. Speaking of blood Yui remembered what her father told him: "Your blood is so precious to them, you are the reincarnation of Cordelia that is why you are the sacrificial bride but don't let this fate define you, you have your own will and desire. Dominate them and don't let them treat you like a live stock. Show them that you are not just a blood source." Yui with determined look definitely said yes.

At that evening Yui finally meet the residents at this mansion. She sat formally at the couch and standing behind her was Reiji Sakamaki waiting for the introduction of his other brothers. They were greeted by teasing tone of Laito Sakamaki and was wondering why there is a human girl. Yui slightly smirk as she heard "human" well basically she's half human and the other half is a demon. She was basically smirking because the perfume she was experimenting was successful in masking her demon identity by decieving them that she was a pure human.

Without noticing she was slightly surprise that Laito was on her left side and her thinking that she was caught up by her perfume success and letting her guard down thus without noticing him in her side. Laito started to lick her and saying she's smell good, nice and sweet. Yui was irritated by this disgusting act and started to glare daggers at Laito. He laugh and pretending to be scared. Yui calmed herself by not rushing things because of some emotions. Kanato Sakamaki wanted also to taste this "human" girl but this time Yui successfully block the face of Kanato using her left hand. Ayato Sakamaki who was sitting at the opposite chair declares that he was the one should taste the girl because he found her first. Yui was wondering when was that happened and she remembered the boy who was sleeping on the couch near at the window. She thought that he was well aware of her presence and just pretending to be asleep. Subaru Sakamaki appeared suddenly and was irritated, wondering who disturb his sleep and looking at Yui with anger. Yui smiled to him with irony and mocking him on her head about lack of temper. Reiji stop their bickering by asking them who sent this girl to them and Shuu Sakamaki answered that this girl is probably their prospective bride. At this moment Yui interrupted them by saying that she knows it and wanted to learn various things to fulfill the requirements of a prospect bride that includes house keeping. She saw the butler Edmund and walks toward to the old man and proudly saying that he will teach her, they fell silent upon hearing this. In Yui's mind these statement was a lie though this is important so that she can waltz in in their game and see through the end. She smiled and said: "Please take care of me in the future."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
